1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the game of chess and in particular the present invention provides a new variation on the classic game of chess.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chess is a game, usually for two players, that involves a checkered board and specially designed pieces. The chessboard consists of 64 squares, alternately colored light and dark, arranged in eight vertical rows and eight horizontal rows. Each opponent has 16 pieces or men, one set light in color for the white side, and one set dark for the black side. The first row of each player""s side of the board is occupied by pieces distinguished by their shape into five kinds: King, Queen, Rook, Bishop and Knight. The men in front of these pieces, positioned in the second row, are called pawns. Each player moves in accordance with fixed restrictions on the movement of each type of piece. The object is to force the opponent""s principal piece, the King, into a position where it can not escape capture (checkmate).
Chess has been characterized as an intellectual game and traces its roots back to the 6th century AD. Much time has been spent, postulating strategies and counter-strategies for successfully playing the game.
Several variations on the classic game have been proposed from time to time but none has yet proven to be as popular as the classic game. A new modification that retains the features of the classic game but changes the complexity, dynamics and strategy is needed to present new challenges to chess players young and old.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new modification that retains the features of the classic game but changes the complexity, dynamics and strategy.
Thus in accordance with the present invention there is provided a chessboard having a central section having a first side and a second side. The central section contains more than sixty-four squares, preferably one hundred squares, arranged in vertical rows and horizontal rows. A first field section is located along the first side of said central section and a second field section is located along the second side of said central section. Each of said first and second field sections contain squares arranged in vertical rows and horizontal rows. In a preferred embodiment the first and second field sections comprise twelve squares arranged in three vertical rows and four horizontal rows, centrally located along the first and second side of said central section. In a further preferred embodiment the eight vertical rows and eight horizontal rows in the central section containing sixty four squares are highlighted to permit the board to be used to play a traditional game of chess.
In another aspect the present invention provides a modified chess game for two players comprising a chessboard having a central section having a first side and a second side, said central section containing squares arranged in vertical rows and horizontal rows, and a first field section located along the first side of said central section and a second field section located along the second side of said central section, wherein each of said first and second field sections contain squares arranged in vertical rows and horizontal rows; preferably at least twenty playing pieces for each player consisting of ten pawns, one king, one queen, two rooks, two bishops, two knights and at least two additional pieces. In a preferred embodiment the two additional pieces are identical and can move a maximum of three squares in any direction. The additional pieces are preferably adapted to represent dragons.
Further features of the invention will be described or will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.